Remedial Pembuat stress :D
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Sequel dari ujian pembuat stress XD Mereka semua akan menghadapi remedial yang sama-sama membuat stress! XD Cover: This is how you feel when your dad is on your side in an argument with your mom


**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki game Elsword!**

**3: Aku kembali dengan sequel untuk Ujian pembuat stress! Yaitu Remedial pembuat stress! XD**

**Yang ini, genre romancenya ada dan hanya sedikit! :D**

**Mari dimulai! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" kata 3-sensei sambil memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk kertas. (Hey! That rhymed! :D #dislap karena tiba-tiba bicara inggris)

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI, BAKAAUTHOR?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Chung, Eve, dan Aisha yang dengan santainya minum teh.

"Nilai jeblok gitu masa dibiarkan?! 3-sensei mempunyai solusi(?) untuk itu!" jelas 3-sensei.

"NOOOOOOOOO! OH EM GEEEE!" teriak Raven lebay. #dicincang

"Yak! Ujian- Eh salah- Remedial, DIMULAI!" teriak 3-sensei sambil mendistribusikan kertas ujian dengan kecepatan kilat! #slapped

"Omong-omong, biar fair, Chung, Eve, ama Aisha juga ikutan ya!" kata 3 dengan wajah watados. "UAPAAAA?" teriak Aisha tak percaya.

* * *

**Soal No. 1: Apa-apa saja warna kesukaan Author? (tulis 2!)**

Elsword: Merah dan hitam! (3: Maca cih? :3 #slapped)

Aisha: Ungu dan putih! (3: TING TONG! SELAMAT! XDDDDD)

Rena: Hijau dan putih! (3: 1 benar!)

Raven: Hitam dan coklat. (3: ... -.-)

Eve: Putih dan emas. (3: emas sih warna favorit ke-3! XD)

Chung: Biru dan putih! (3: Kok pada putih semua sih? O.O)

Elysea: Putih dan emas. (3: Itu sih warna kesukaanmu, El-chaaaaan... -.-)

Akira: MERAH DAN HITAM! (3: Hm... Bener-bener bestprend(?)nya Elsword ya? #digampar karena salah tulis)

Yuki: Putih dan biru langit? (3: Nanya atau jawab nih..? ?.?)

Yuri: Biru gelap dan hitam kan! (3: Salah tandanya tuh, mas. *sweatdrop*)

Azure: Putih dan hitam kah? (3: Emang Yin dan Yang?)

Chrome: Warna kematian. (3: O.O SADIS AMAT KAU! Lagian, EMANG ADA?)

* * *

**Soal No. 2: Tuliskan 1 alat Doraemon(?) yang ingin kau punya dan tulis alasannya! SELAIN kantung ajaib Doraemon!**

Elsword: Shotgun. Biar BakaAuthor gak bisa gerak untuk mengetik cerita. (3: KEJAAAAAAAAAAM! DX)

Aisha: Itu tuh, alat yang bikin orang phobia. Biar Elsword phobia pedang. Pasti menarik! XD (3: Setuju! XD)

Rena: Taplak meja pembuat kenyang! Biar saat dapur meledak, gak apa-apa. :3 (3: ... *ngelirik Elsword ama Aisha*)

Raven: Mesin waktu. Untuk kembali ke waktu dulu untuk menghentikan perbuatanku sebelumnya. (3: Kasihan sekali nasibmu... Q.Q)

Eve: Tidak perlu. (3: Kenapa? ?.?)

Chung: Kertas(?) pembungkus(?) waktu! (3: Selimut waktu, woi!) Supaya gak perlu memperbaiki Destroyer! (3: Bener juga ya...)

Elysea: Cambuk(?) penghukum BakaAuthor. Tau kan alasannya? (3: MANA ADA ALAT KAYAK GITU! DX)

Akira: Pintu kemana saja donks~ Biar pas El-chan pergi entah kemana, tinggal bilang, "Ke tempat El-chan berada" dan sampai~ X3 (3: Awwwwwwwwww~ X3)

Yuki: Box perubah cuaca. Supaya bisa turunin salju~ :D (3: Terus saljunya buat apa? -.-)

Yuri: Tas pengambil. Kalau mau bikin teh terus gak ada teh, tinggal diambil :D (3: Dasar maniak teh... -.-)

Azure: Senter pembesar! Biar nanti spiritku lebih besar dan tambah sakit! :D (3: Hiiiii... *sembunyi*)

Chrome: Senter pengecil... Musuh tinggal disinari terus diinjak. Gak perlu repot-repot, kan? (3: O.O S-Sadis amat...)

* * *

**Soal No. 3: Apakah Hiyori masih hidup atau sudah mati? (Kagerou Days)**

Elsword: ? (3: Kekekekeke... :D)

Aisha: Siapa tuh? (3: :3)

Rena: Hidup! (3: Yakin? Yakin gak? :D)

Raven: ... (3: ... juga. -,-)

Eve: Mati tertabrak truk. (3: K-K-Kok tahu?! O.O)

Chung: Hidup? Mati? Gak tau! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (3: Ya ampun, Chung! Ini cuman ujian! Gak usah nangis kaleeeeee! DX)

Elysea: Mati. (3: Tumben bener. #dibunuh)

Akira: Mati... Hiks... (3: Hiks... *nangis* KENAPAAAA? QAQ #digampar)

Yuki: Siapa itu? (3: Hiks...)

Yuri: Anaknya Ayu Ting Ting kah? (3: *gampar Yuri*)

Azure: Hiyori itu yang mana ya? Teman Hibiya? (3: Bener sih, tapi yang ditanya kan masih hidup atau nggak! DX)

Chrome: Mati dimakan hiu, mungkin. (3: ...Mati kau. e.e)

* * *

**Soal No. 4: Jika seorang hantu menyapa, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?**

Elsword: Tendang di muka. (3: Kasihan nasibmu, hantu... Ketemu sama orang overprotective... Q.Q)

Aisha: Hantu? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! DX (3: Takut hantu sih. Ckckckckckckck...)

Rena: Kembalikan ke surga. :3 (3: Caranya? ?.?)

Raven: Bom. (3: KOK JAWABANNYA BOM TERUS?! DX)

Eve: Summon Oberon dan bawa dia ke RSJ. (3: Emang bisa? Dia hantu loh?)

Chung: Hantu?! QAQ HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TATUT!(?) (3: Ampun dah, Chung... Ini cuman pertanyaan loh... -.-)

Elysea: ... (3: Takut ini orang. -3-)

Akira: Hantu?! El-chan pasti takut nanti! Kubakar! DX (3: Akira, aku tau kau itu agak... overprotective sama temanmu itu, tapi ini cuman pertanyaan... -.-)

Yuki: Takuuuut! QAQ (3: -.- Pada takut semua nih ya...)

Yuri: Lempar teh panas biar dia kabur! XD (3: Kasihan... Q.Q)

Azure: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! QAQ (3: Yang akan dilakukan: Nangis? Ya ampun... Disapa kok nangis sih..? -.-)

Chrome: Bunuh. (3: Yaelah, ni satu juga overprotective... -.-)

* * *

**Soal No. 5: Jika 3-sensei menari Jaipong(?) di tengah mall(?), apa yang akan kalian lakukan? (3: LOOOOH? KOK JADI NGEHINA DIRI SENDIRI?! DX)**

Elsword: Ckckckck... Authornya mulai gila rupanya... (3: *tendang Elsword di muka* DYNAMIC ENTRY! #di tendang Guy)

Aisha: Pasrah aja deh kalau Authornya gila. (3: e.e *glare*)

Rena: Bawa ke RSJ donks! XD (3: Q.Q Hiks... AKU NGGAK GILAAAAA! DX)

Raven: Nuclear. (3: Emang beda dari bom, TAPI INTINYA TETAP ADAAAA! LEBIH PARAH PULAAAA! DX)

Eve: RSJ. (3: Singkat, padat, dan agak tidak jelas.(?))

Chung: Jaipong? Ikuuuut! Ikuuuuut! XDDDDDDDDD (3: Makasih(?), Chung... *terharu*)

Elysea: Ya ampun... Apa dosa kami sampai mempunyai Author yang begitu gila? (3: *deathglare*)

Akira: IKUUUUUT! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (3: Yeaaaaaaa! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Yuki: Lempar salju biar jadi latar belakang yang mantap!(?) (3: *salju raksasa jatuh* UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cabut*)

Yuri: Suruh nari jaipong di dalam teh raksasa.(?) XD (3: ADAW! ADAW! PANAS! DX *loncat-loncat*)

Azure: Jaipong? Apa tuh? Nama bakpao(?) barukah? (3: *slap Azure* #dipotong Chrome)

Chrome: Cuekkin. (3: Hm... Masuk akal...(?))

* * *

**Soal No. 6: 5x+= ?**

Elsword: ? (3: Kekekekekeke... :3)

Aisha: Mana ada! (3: Ada kok~ XD)

Rena: 5x+! (3: Salaaaaah... :D)

Raven: Bom. (3: -.-)

Eve: Tidak ada pertanyaan seperti itu. (3: Ada kok! XD)

Chung: Hm... Kalau dibaca jadi... Lima kali tambah... AHA! KENYANG!(?) (3: SERATUS! XDDDDD/OC-OC lain: LHO?! O.O)

Elysea: BakaAuthor kan pernah nanya. Kenyang. (3: Cih! -3-)

Akira: K-E-N-Y-A-N-G! XDDDDDDDDDDD (3: QAQ)

Yuki: Aduh... Lupa nih... QAQ (3: Siapa suruh?~ :D #slapped)

Yuri: Sini tehnya kulempar! DX (3: ENAK SAJA! *cabut*)

Azure: Avatar? (3: -.-)

Chrome: Bunuh... (3: Eits! Jangan masuk mode pembunuh disini~ :D)

* * *

"Sip! Silakan lihat hasilnya esok~" kata 3-sensei sambil keluar dari kelas.

**Esoknya...**

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Elsword tak percaya.

* * *

Hasil: (dari juara 1)

-Chung Seiker (XD)

-Akira Kurokage (XD)

-Elysea Mystagion (-3- #slapped)

* * *

"KOK CHUNG LAGI?!" teriak para Elgang tak percaya.

"YAAAAAAY~" kata Chung dengan happy dan menari-nari kesana-sini.(?)

"...BakaAuthor... APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MUKA ITU HAH?!" teriak Elysea marah.

Akira sweatdrop. "Udah, udah, El-chan..."

3-sensei lewat. "Hallo~ Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?~"

Hening...

"MATI KAU!" teriak yang gagal sambil melempar pensil, penghapus, tempat pensil, pisau(?), gergaji(?), teh(?), salju(?), mobil Ferrari(?), hotel bintang 5(?), ember(?),

jendela(?), pedang, buku, bom, panah, jus(?), apel(?), ayam(?), orang terdekat(?), guru terdekat(?), anjing(?), bebek(?), komodo(?), dompet(?), pohon California Redwood(?),

pichu(?), pikachu(?), Bayleef(?), Empoleon(?), Samurott(?), Steelix(?), dan sabit Verloren(?).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAYA ADAKAN REMEDIAL LAGI DEH! TOLONG

JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUUUU!" teriak 3 sambil berlari dari barang-barang gak jelas yang dilempar.

Hening sekali lagi... Mari kita mengheningkan cipta(?)... #slapped

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak semuanya frustrasi.

* * *

**3: Hohohoho~ XDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Mau sampai berapa one-shot seri GaJe ini, BakaAuthor?**

**3: Yang berikut yang terakhir kok~ XDDDDDDDD**

**Elgang: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**3: Atau kutambah lebih banyak saja ya- #dibunuh Elgang**

**THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
